


Family

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Crossovers [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, Gen, Protectiveness, Tension, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red liked Sadler, but she didn’t trust her.  It was a complicated kind of respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Red/Siobhan - protective. 
> 
> This is not actually very femslashy at all, so if someone wanted to take a crack at the prompt as well, that would be totally amazing...this fic sort of just had a mind of its own.
> 
> This can be read in conjunction with my fic [Wrong Sister](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1857798), but it can be read alone.

Red liked Sadler, but she didn’t trust her.  It was a complicated kind of respect.

“I heard you have a family here in prison,” Sadler said one day as she and Red tended to the gardening shed.  They’d never really spoke before; they both seemed to prefer that way.

“I’ve got more family in here than I do out there,” Red said gruffly, tamping down the soil in one of the pots.

“Family is important,” Sadler said, her voice warm and buttery.  Red detected the Irish accent; she was never good with accents besides Russian, but Sadler’s was obvious.  “I’ve got a girl in here.  Her name is Hendrix.”

Red looked up, eyebrow raised.  Everyone knew about Hendrix, but Red hadn’t seen her and Sadler interact much.  “She’s yours?  Your daughter?”

Sadler shrugged.  “Something like that.”

Red understood.  “Why are you telling me this?”

Sadler stood up, posture tall and sturdy, unafraid.  “I see a few of your daughters closing in in her lately.”

Red snorted.  “Nicky’s harmless.  Just can’t keep her panties on.  And Morello and Chapman will be good for her, they’re good girls.”

Sadler smiled, contemplating, seeming so far away.  “Either way, I protect my girls with my life.  I just thought it would be best if you knew that.”  She brushed soil off her gloves in easy, sure movements, like she was used to getting her hands dirty.

Red nodded.  “Noted.”


End file.
